The Adventures of Ann Belikova
by vonni604
Summary: What if Rose and Dimitri had a child? What would happen if she is special? What would be the adventures of the first child born to two dhampirs? What are the origins of her birth? Find out in the Adventures of Ann Belikova.


Life is a horrible thing. My name is Ann. I used to live with my parents. We lived in...I forgot where we lived...was it Connecticut? Or Wisconsin? I don't remember...it was a long time ago. My full name is Annabel Ann Belikov. But people prefer Ann. My mom married in to my dad's side of the family so now she has two last names; Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov. And well my dad...just Dimitri Belikov.

My life was a simple one..until I met my neighbor, Daisuke. Full name, Daike Bell...or so i thought. We met in Kindergarten. He was the class bully..and me...well i was the outcast. I was kind and gentle...but the boys..they didn't like that. One day I was laughing on the playground and he dragged me to the back. He slammed me in to the wall..his actions surprised me... I was caught off guard..and he had an advantage of height...but I had a advantage of strength and flexibility.

"Who do you think you are?"he said.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed."You're the one slamming people in to walls!"

"You think cause your cute that you can do whatever you want?" he looked surprised by my question.

"Do you think that everyone obeys to you..plus you make every one avoid me and i did nothing wrong to have that punishment placed on me."

It seemed I was the one doing all the talking. Then I looked again, and i noticed his head was down as if crying or feeling ashamed. When he lifted his head I figured it out, he was laughing. Out of all the things this boy Daike Bell was laughing at something he thought was funny, when i thought of it as irritating.

"What are you laughing at? What's so funny!"i asked.

"You're a totally different person that i thought of you to be. My name's Daisuke. Daisuke Ozera." he said.

What I was thinking back then...I don't remember but I knew I was shocked. Me knowing that Daike Bell was actually a totally different person that I thought he was. I might have been either crazy or regular on a different planet. What he was telling me was that he isn't what I think he is or there is something wrong going on in his family that forbid him from telling anyone his real name or...or...I had to stop reading so much manga and anime.

"So why tell everyone a fake name, but tell a person in the end?" I asked out of paparazzi curiosity.

"My parents are 'in hiding' from people trying get us or take over our lives or something." he replied."I really just don't want to lie to people. Plus my parents said not to trust anyone, but I think I can trust you."

I liked it when people put their trust in me, it makes me feel..useful I guess.

"But why don't you have the slightest feeling I won't tell the teacher or the police who you are?"

"Cause you have spunk. And every person who has spunk has a trusting heart and a kind smile that draws people to them. That's why I picked you. And the reason I made people get away from you was i wanted to see how you reacted...how you were able to..."

Before he could finish his sentence i kissed him. I couldn't believe I spent my first kiss on a person

I'm just finally meeting, and i kiss him. I was being very impulsive and wild, doing the thing I did. But God it felt amazing.

"What was that?" he said feeling the same way but looking so much brighter.

"I think it's called a kiss" I said sarcastically.

"I know that but why?"

"I don't know...I guess it's a thank you, for trusting me so much."

Thing that happened next must have surprised him to. I lost my second kiss to the same guy, he kissed me!

"Well that was a thank you for the thank you kiss...I guess."

After words we both laughed and walked to class together. Couple hours later i find out he is our neighbor from across the street!

Once we both get past the shock, we live like twins for 11 years and this year...I'm going to be 16.

Chapter 1

I'm at my house playing on my Playstation 2 with Daisuke when my mom walks in.

"Daike are you staying for dinner?" she asked Daisuke.

My mom hasn't figured out Daisuke's name or situation. So for the time being he is stuck with being the regular boring Daike Bell. My mom hasn't even meet his parents yet.

"Yes, please...if it won't be a problem Mrs. Belikov." he replied.

"Sometimes I think your parents don't feed you."

"Ok Mrs. Rose Belikov. I think Mr. Dimitri Belikov is paging you." I said in a country accent.

"Roza! Roza! Where are you dear!" my dad called from the 1st floor of my 3 story house.

"I'm coming dear! Kids dinner will be ready by 't come down till then. OK." she said in an exaggerated way.

"Who would want to! You and dad always have your lovey dovey time every day from 6-8 UNTIL Dinner is ready!"I exclaimed.

"Plus stop calling us kids! We are almost 16!"

"Almost." my dad said walking in.

"We really would miss the little Annabel from 10 years ago. You always used to dress up in your mother's clothes and think you were my bride. I miss little Annabel she dressed in pink and now she only dresses in black or purple and doesn't respond unless we call her Ann. And..."

I tuned out for a good half an hour until i finally told him:

"Dad I hope you know you only have a an hour and a half left of lovey dovey time...right?"

His response was simple:

"Hi Daike have a good time bye." he said as he left and slammed the door behind him.

Two hours later after dinner, dessert, and extra game time, Daisuke had to leave.

"I'll walk Daike home" my dad said.

"No dad it might look illegal to most people and they might call the cops." I said rudely.

"Ok, I believe you. Plus I know either you two want alone time or Ann, you want to visit Daike's house. Either way...2 hours." he said sternly.

By how he said "2hours." sent chills up my spin but they all went away when my dad gave me a kind, gentle smile, opened the door and let both of

us out of the house. It must have been hard putting up a stern face with his daughter with the exact face of my mother, which he loved so much. Once we went around the block like 4 times we finally stopped and went across the street to Daisuke's house.

My parent's don't even know where he lives.

We told them his family lives a good distance from our house but really, he's just a couple of feet from ours. We rang the door bell twice, and knock 3 times. The door swung open and two body like figures come from the opening. It was Mr. and Mrs. Ozera.(or Mr. and Mrs. Bell) They were dressed in multi-colored head bands and jewelry. Mrs. Ozera wore a white three button down shirt and a multi-colored long skirt, while Mr. Ozera looking like he came back from work, wore a white button down shirt, and dark blue Dockers pants.

"Welcome Ann," they both said.


End file.
